<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Labours of The Deep by sas93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570008">Labours of The Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas93/pseuds/sas93'>sas93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas93/pseuds/sas93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the show and the comics, The Deep is a young hero starting out and audtions for The Seven, a new elite superhero group Vought are making. The trials are deadly and The Deep is in over his head but</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Labours of The Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Deep is a young hero, eager to gain his place in the world of celebrity heroes and become one of the best around. Vought International is the goal and The Deep wants to get a place in their new elite group, The Seven. Based off the Labours of Hercules.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any hero worth anything knew that Vought was the goal. They built their heroes up to god like status and the world adored them and that’s what Kevin wanted. He wanted to be adored and loved by everyone and amongst the best of the best. Vought put an open call out, they were building a team of elite heroes with only the best of the best. Kevin actually thought he had a shot. He travelled to New York and did the interviews, the drug tests, everything they required of him. It was the first step to see if he had the right personality for a team. The Deep was always great at charming people. He had a million dollar smile and from his social media following, he already had what Vought needed. </p><p>The call came in a few days after his audition and it was time to prove himself. The higher ups liked him enough to give him a chance to test his powers and try out. The Deep would arrive in a remote location somewhere by New York, greeted by a Vought handler. Then,  The Deep  and fifteen other super abled heroes were put into a dormitory awaiting the trials. They each had their own room but contact to the outside world was forbidden. All their meals were served in their rooms and each hero had their allotted time in the training rooms.  Then the night before the trials started and each hero was taken to a lab and had a chip implanted in their necks. The official line was that ittrack check their stats but something didn’t sit right.</p><p>The morning of the first trial, The Deep was taken to an isolated cell and then a voice rung out declaring the trials open. The Deep stepped out and he could see the fifteen remaining heroes, some looking as confused as he felt.  The voice announced himself as Stan Edgar and said each hero had thirty minutes to complete their task but it wasn’t clear what that entailed. When all the heroes left their cells, the doors shut automatically and they all waited. </p><p>A mighty roar echoed throughout the arena and what looked like a lion, only double in size, jumped out of nowhere and lunged at a hero named Evaser. The Deep watched as Evaser jumped out of the lion’s way with ease but another lion sprung into action and caught another hero. His arms were ripped out from the socket and the hero’s scream was piercing. Evaser waited for his lion to attack and when it did, he striked. Evaser drove a long jagged rock down the lion’s throat and it chokes on its own blood. Evaser’s cell doors opened and he ran to safety as the doors closed behind him. That was the trial. Sixteen lions for sixteen heroes and The Deep stood on solid ground where his powers were less than useless. There was a hero who could mimic the sounds of wild animals so they were safe. When their lion was defeated, the cell of the hero opened up. They were safe but The Deep was still trying to figure out how the hell he was going to survive this. </p><p>One hero had manipulated the ground, forming rocks as protective barriers before the lion bit of his fingers. If this was the first trial, The Deep didn’t want to know how bad the others were going to be. The Deep’s lion sniffed him out and lunged at him but luckily he saw the thing coming at him. He dodged out of the way but the claw of the lion got his shoulder and tore through his wetsuit, right down to his flesh. The cut made his flesh feel like it was burning but the lion lunged at him again and he got out of the way. There was no letting up. If he remained still, he was dead. If he moved, this wouldn’t end. Evaser pointed to the jagged rock he used and The Deep ran to it. He picked up the jagged rock and turned on his back as his lion bared its teeth and made one final jump at its prey. As it opened its mouth, The Deep drove the rock through its open snout. He drove the rock upwards piercing its flesh but one of the beast's teeth plunged into his shoulder. A dull pulsing pain crept from his shoulder down to his arm, increasing in intensity every second. Ten seconds passed, then another ten and soon it became unbearable but the lion still wasn’t stopping. In what felt like hours, the lion fell lifeless to the ground. The Deep ran into his cell and exhaustion fell over him the second his doors closed. Sweat poured from his forehead and his hands were clammy and trembling but he had to watch the rest of the heroes. An alarm sounded throughout the arena. Thirty minutes were up and all the cell doors closed regardless if they were occupied or not. The Deep watched as the remaining heroes gathered in the center, the ones who hadn’t defeated their beats. Stan Edgar announced that they were no longer in the running for a place in The Seven and then the intercom went quiet. Seconds later, their heads exploded and The Deep watched in horror as their headless bodies fell to the floor with a thump. </p><p>After the first trial, all the remaining heroes were ushered back to their rooms and medics were waiting. The Deep’s arm was patched up and he was given food and drinks but his mind raced the entire night. As tired as he was, it seemed impossible to relax. He was unable to block out the pain in his arm as he lay in his bed, fearing what was to come from tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>